


step into the light

by aukusti



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic, Laundry, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aukusti/pseuds/aukusti
Summary: “You can wear my clothes, you know.”Goro looks like he’s had cold water splashed on him, eyes wide. “I beg your pardon?”(day 5 of shuake week 2020: home, outfits)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 17
Kudos: 111





	step into the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaijui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijui/gifts).



“We have to do laundry,” Goro announces, stepping in front of the television Akira’s eyes had been glued to moments before.

He takes the opportunity to leave the Splatoon lobby he had been waiting on for more than two minutes. “Sure,” Akira replies, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He squints up at Goro. “Now?”

“Preferably.” Goro tries to sound calm, Akira can tell, but his arms are crossed over his chest, shoulders drawn high up, paired with the relentless tap of his foot.

It's kind of endearing, actually, to see him wound so tightly over something so _simple_. “What, did you run out of cardigans?”

“Yes, Akira, I did run out of cardigans,” Goro says, and now there’s some bite to his tone. “Yup. Yeah. And everything else I could possibly wear, so if you could please accompany me to buy some detergent—”

“That’s definitely not true.” Akira puts his glasses back on, now that he actually needs them to see. “You can wear my clothes, you know.”

Goro looks like he’s had cold water splashed on him, eyes wide. “I beg your pardon?”

Huffing, Akira crosses his arms across his chest, in comparison to how Goro’s are now hanging limp at his sides. “I have clothes you could wear, you know.”

“That’s... unseemly.” He blinks owlishly at him. “Look at what you’re wearing right now, Akira.”

He glances down. He’s wearing grey sweatpants and a shirt with a fish on it that reads “straight zooted”. Looking back at Goro, he says, “This shirt is very comfy, you know.”

“Not my point, Akira.” Goro looks like he might pop a vein. “Please come with me to get detergent.”

Akira huffs out a laugh before standing up, stretching his arms high above his head. He doesn’t miss the way Goro’s eyes go to his midriff. “Yes, honey.”

So they go and get detergent at the store that’s a block away from their apartment. Despite his best efforts, Goro finds that he has to wear one of Akira’s hoodies to keep the fall chill from reaching his bones.

“You look really cute,” Akira says, not at all teasing but entirely so.

Goro grumbles and huffs, but doesn’t stop Akira when he pulls out a phone to take a picture. “Where do you even get these things?”

“The internet.” Akira’s smiling wide, hiding it with his phone as he snaps more photos of Goro’s mean mug. “Who doesn’t want to own a hoodie that says you’re a mom against catboys?”

“I can’t stand you,” Goro says, and doesn’t speak again until they’re back home.

The sun is starting to dip beyond the horizon when Goro’s clothes get push in the washing machine.

“There,” Akira says, “all better.”

It looks like all the fight has left him, taking every snarky comment that could come as easy as breathing and sweeping them away with the breeze. “Thank you for helping me.”

Akira hops onto the washing machine, and pats the empty dryer next to him. Goro joins him wordlessly, scooting into Akira’s space until they’re both rumbling with the motions of the washer.

“Do you really not like my clothes?” Akira asks, and he can feel Goro recoil slightly from where he’s leaning on him.

He clears his throat. “They’re better when my own are washed and I don’t have to consider wearing them as a last resort.”

“Okay,” Akira says, and nods. “They really are comfy though. I think you’d like them.”

“Unfortunately,” Goro clears his throat again, “you’re right. This is really soft.”

“Want to keep it?”

Goro scrunches his nose. “We keep our things right next to each other. I can just wear it when I want to.”

“So you will?” Akira perks up. “Wear it?”

“If the situation calls for it,” he says breezily, even as he buries his head into Akira’s neck.

Akira kisses the top of Goro’s head and smells his own shampoo.

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely self indulgent  
> [this](https://donbeatees.com/products/straight-zooted) is the straight zooted shirt  
> [this](https://www.redbubble.com/i/t-shirt/I-AM-A-MOM-AGAINST-CAT-BOYS-by-FishFud/40538686.NL9AC) is the moms against catboys shirt
> 
> im on twitter as @hanayo !  
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
